gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Spotlight Diner
The Spotlight Diner is a diner in New York and Rachel, Santana, and Kurt's new workplace in Season Five of Glee. It is managed by a man named Gunther. The waiting staff, who wear red (and black, for the males), sing and dance for the customers. Appearances Season Five Love Love Love Santana and Rachel arrive at the diner in their uniforms. Rachel is nervous, but Santana refuses to let her back out, claiming she almost had to show Gunther her left side boob to get her the job. Rachel eventually agrees that the job might be a positive experience. They later perform Hard Day's Night with the rest of the staff, in an attempt to impress the director and leading actor of Funny Girl. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Santana tells Rachel that she booked a gig and even shows her the video. Dani is introduced and even jokes about her sexuality to Santana. She has worked there prior to Rachel and Santana since she likes to watch the sun raise and even watched it rise with Santana as they sung Here Comes The Sun. Kurt got a job there since Vogue.com doesn't pay and they make a pack to promise to stay in New York for two years - no matter what. Rachel learns that she got the Fanny part when Rupert comes in to order a whole cake with "Congratulations Rachel Berry, you are Fanny Brice." written on it. A Katy or A Gaga Kurt talks to Rachel, Dani, and Santana about joining his band after Dani asked if girls can be allowed. Rachel passes due to it begin to soon and her Funny Girl rehearsals. Kurt is later seen asking a customer what he would like when it is revealed to be Elliot "Starchild." They would talk and Elliot would reveal why he came to New York, and Kurt would give him the spot in the band. Santana would come over and tell Kurt to stop flirting and get back to work and is delighted to see Elliot. The End of Twerk During the On Our Way performance, Rachel and Kurt are seen at the diner. Kurt is showing of his tattoo to his co-workers when Rachel joins them. Movin' Out While Blaine sings Piano Man, the customers and waiters danced together. Trio A customer requests a birthday song for his wife, who is named Gloria. Santana and Rachel then starts performing Gloria, while fighting on Elliott's attention. List of Songs performed at the Spotlight Diner Known Employees Guntherr.png|'Gunther': Manager prior to Love Love Love. Santana_SD.jpg|'Santana': Waitress. Hired prior to Love Love Love.|link=Santana Lopez Rachel_TEofT_SD.jpg|'Rachel': Waitress. Hired in Love Love Love.|link=Rachel Berry Danielle.jpg|'Dani': Waitress. Hired prior to Tina in the Sky with Diamonds.|link=Dani Kurt_SD.jpg|'Kurt': Waiter. Hired in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds.|link=Kurt Hummel Scnet glee5x10 1179.jpg|'Ronny': Manager prior to Trio. Trivia *The name of the manager is Gunther, which is most likely a reference to the famous tv show 'Friends'. **''Also'', Rachel Green (who is the reason of Rachel's first name) worked in the diner "Central Perk" in the same TV show. *They have to say "intermission," when taking a break or else they would get fined. (A Katy or A Gaga) *The Spotlight Diner is modeled after Ellen's Stardust Diner in NYC. Source Gallery Pezberrystars beatles4.gif Pezberrystars beatles3.gif Pezberrystars beatles2.gif Pezberrystars beatles1.gif Hardday'snightdance2.gif Hardday'snightdance1.gif tumblr_mtm280m4181s57bimo1_500.png Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr mtru6nfodu1s57bimo4 250.gif tumblr_mtrpve2cM41s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mtrpve2cM41s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mtrpve2cM41s57bimo6_250.gif RachelSantana HardDaysNight.png Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o7 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o5 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo1 250.gif RD AKorAG SD.jpg SandD SD AKorAG.jpg S SD AKorAG.jpg K SD AKorAG .jpg Tumblr mwad0mLw1D1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mwad0mLw1D1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Rachel TEofT SD.jpg Spotlight Diner.jpg Spotlight Diner Outside.jpg Category:Locations